Back in the days
by WeakEndGirl
Summary: The war is over and the trio is back at Hogwarts to take their final exams. However, a lot has changed since the war and not everything is the ways it was back in the days. (DRARRY:)
1. One

Hermione and Ron walked down a corridor and while Hermione was telling her boyfriend that he had to learn more or otherwise he would fail the final exams, they turned a corner. Ron sighed.

"Come on, 'Mione, I'll do bloody brilliant – with you to help me out here and there", Ron grinned and just when Hermione was about to protest, he suddenly held out his arm.

"Isn't that Harry right there? With Malfoy?", he said quietly and pointed at two boys that were standing at the end of the corridor. They were facing each other and none of them could see Ron or Hermione, but Hermione still hid behind a statue and pulled Ron with her.

"What are they doing here? And why are they together?"

"You know, rumor has it that Malfoy tries to gain Harry's trust.", Hermione whispered.

"What? Why would he? He is a pain in the-", Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"I know what he is.", she looked angrily at Ron, "I don't know about this either. I mean, he distanced himself from his parents and Voldemort after the war…and since we came back to school to finish our education, he seems focused. But still…he is a Malfoy. I don't want Harry to trust him and then-", she said and suddenly stopped.

"Are they fighting?"

Ron and Hermione both stared at the boys down the hallway. They were clearly talking and Malfoy was making great gestures and Harry was furiously pushing his hands through his own hair, looking at the floor, back up to Malfoy and then to the floor again. Suddenly, Malfoy pushed Harry and pinned him against the wall.

Ron grunted and wanted to get up but Hermione held him back.

"What? They're clearly fighting! I'm going to help Harry.", Ron hissed and looked at Hermione but she was still focused on Harry and Malfoy.

"Oh my God.", she whispered.

"What!", Ron hissed, still looking at her.

"They're not fighting anymore.", she answered and turned Ron's head with her right hand so that he would look the same direction as she did. She felt his jar drop.

Malfoy was kissing Harry and Harry didn't seem to fight back or resist. It was a violent, hard kiss with demanding gasps and hands all over.

"How did this happen?", Ron asked with a whining voice, clearly shocked. Hermione poked him with her elbow.

"Pull yourself together."

"But, look at it!", he said, pausing between the words so they would have a deeper impact, "he's kissing the enemy. Why Malfoy of all people? That bloke…", but he stopped because Harry and Malfoy seemed to move.

"Oh God, get up, we have to get away!", Hermione said quickly and pushed Ron out of the corner behind the statue, grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, running into the direction they had come from. When they were close to the Gryffindor common room, they slowed down.

"Do you think we should ask him about it?", Ron said out of breath.

"No. If he wants to tell us, he will. We can't tell him that we were watching them."

"Why not, we used to spy at people all the time back in the days."

"Yes", Hermione said strictly, "but as you may know, those days are over. We are in peace with everyone, there is no Voldemort, there is no one plotting something evil…Don't roll your eyes, Ron! You know I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah."

The portrait swang aside and they got into the Griyffindor common room. The room was full of people. Some were trying to study, others were lurking around the fireplace and just when Ron was about to sit down, someone jumped on him.

"Is it true?!"

"Oah, Ginny, get off me!", Ron said and pushed his sister off his lap. Hermione helped her up.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Well, Pavati just told me that Malfoy and Harry were seen in the castle together. Together! Can you imagine?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other nervously.

"What? Is it some kind of plan I don't know about? Come on, Ron, talk to me – I am still your sister!"

But instead of Ron, Hermione answered.

"We don't know anything."

Ginny looked at her.

"Or you don't want to tell me. Well, that's fine. I know you're still angry about how we broke up. I know Harry doesn't really talk to me and maybe he doesn't want me to know what's going on. But people will find out, you know? Nothing spectacular happens in this castle besides Seamus accidently blowing stuff up here and there.", she explained.

At that exact moment, Harry entered the Gryffindor common room. The room fell silent and everybody looked at him. He stared back.

"What? Never seen the boy who lived before?", he asked jokingly and some people laughed nervously.

He sat down next to Ron.

"What is going on here? Why is everyone acting so weird?"

Ron just shrugged but Hermione said: "Probably because of the exams which by the way are very important you two. We need to study more. Harry, you'll need excellent grades to become an Auror."

But Harry wasn't listening. His thoughts drifted away…

"What does that mean?"

"What? Didn't you listen to me, Potter? Or are you just to dumb to understand?"

"No, it's just- weird.", Harry explained angrily.

Harry heard a muffled sound to his right and looked for the source but he couldn't see anyone or anything so he looked back at Malfoy.

"So you're saying I'm weird? Sure, why not – the great Harry Potter", Malfoy bowed to him, "thinks I'm weird. Well, at least that's a start."

"Seriously, fuck you, Malfoy."

They looked at each other angrily.

"So", Malfoy said after a while, "are you in or not?"

Harry furiously pushed his hands through his hair.

"I don't know – I guess – I'm not sure."

"What the hell is holding you back?"

"You're…you…"

"Am I not good enough?"

"No, you're…", Harry said shily, "you're good."

The air between them fell cold and silent. Malfoy took a step back.

"You once asked me why I didn't tell Bellatrix. Remember?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you want to know why?"

Harry nodded again. Then, suddenly, he felt Malfoys grip around his shoulders, forcing him back to the wall, pinning him against the cold stone. He looked at him. Malfoys grey eyes were burning with desire and suddenly, Harry felt it to. When their eyes met, Malfoy pushed forward, forcing their lips together.

His breath was hot against Harrys skin, sending shivers down his spine. Malfoys kiss was hard and violent and full of suppressed desire and emotion. Harrys hands slid up and pulled Malfoys body closer. He smelled like freshly mowed grass, like Harrys favorite lemonade, like everything he had ever longed for. And then, he pushed him away.

Malfoy breathed heavily while he looked at him, arms lifelessly hanging from both sides of his body. And just like that, the fire was gone. His eyes looked normal again, his cold face looked at Harry.

"So, are you in or not?"

"Yeah", Harry whispered, his cheeks burning red, "I'm in."

Tbc.


	2. Two

They days went by even more slowly than usual. Harry breathed out heavily and dust swirled up from a book. A lot of students were at the library today but it was still very quiet.

"This is so boring…", whispered Ron.

"I know.", said Harry, "but you know Hermione. She won't let us get out of here until she is sure that we know what we're doing."

Ron sighed and buried his head in one of the books again just when Hermione showed up from behind a bookshelf.

"I found two more books with really interesting articles. We should really read them carefully. We can go to dinner afterwards."

Ron raised his head as he heard the word 'dinner' and grinned at Harry. Hermione sat down, opened the books and pushed one over to Harry. He rolled his eyes and rested his head on his palm before he began to read.

After what felt like a thousand hours and the room fell darker, Hermione closed the book in front of her and Ron sighed with relief.

"Okay, I think we're done for today. Let's go."

Harry stretched before he got up and together, they left the library. Even Hermione was seemingly tired and exhausted.

"I so can't wait for dinner. I feel like I have not eaten in years."

"That's because we skipped lunch."

"Wait, what? You made us skip lunch, Hermione?"

Hermione gave him an angry look.

"I didn't _make_ you skip lunch…it-it just kind of happened."

Ron grunted at her as they entered the great hall. They sat down next to Luna and Neville who were giving each other awkward smiles and amorous looks.

"How was your day so far?", Neville asked.

"It was torture. She made us skip lunch!", Ron blurted out and Hermione hit him on the arm. Neville laughed happily. Ron grinned at Hermione and leaned in to her.

"It's true, isn't it?", he mumbled and gave her a kiss.

Harry would've said something about all those lovebirds surrounding him but he felt like he was something close to a lovebird too. He looked up from his plate.

From across the room, the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was looking at him. His face was the same cold, still pale face just as usual. Harry didn't dare to smile at him. They stared at each other for a while before a sudden heat emerged from Harrys stomach and pushed itself up to his head, making his cheeks flush strongly. He looked down again and closed his eyes. He had just remembered the day before.

"Are you gonna tell your friends someday?", Harry asked while Malfoy was forcing him against a closet in an abandoned classroom. He suddenly stopped.

"What?"

Harry blushed and he looked at his feet.

"Well…", he said shyly, "that you keep meeting and snogging me in dark places…"

Malfoy pushed Harrys chin up and leaned in for a soft and warm kiss.

"No…", he whispered.

He kissed Harry again but harder and needy and moved his body closer to Harrys.

"Why not?", whispered Harry between kisses, his hot breathe heated the cold air between them while Malfoys warm tongue slipped into Harrys mouth.

Malfoys hands held Harrys head tightly while he tilted his head, kissing Harry everywhere in the face, leaving hot and wet marks all across him.

"I don't have to.", Mafloy whispered and at that moment, he looked different to Harry, "they know I've been obsessed with you ever since."

And as if he had just realized what he said, he backed up and his shocked face rapidly turned cold again.

Harry just stared at him.

He wanted to say something but his head was full of fireworks instead of words and his stomach was turning over and over again, making him feel sick.

Draco Malfoy took a few steps back before he turned around and ran out of the room.

Harry slid down to the floor and stared at the open door.

"Oh…"

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Were you even listening to what I just said?", Hermione asked curiously.

"Uhm, yeah, sure…"

"Really? Well, what did I just say?"

Harry swallowed hard.

"Uhm…"

Hermione leaned over to him and laid her hand against his forehead.

"You are very hot. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?", Harry asked and catched himself sounding oddly nervous. His eyes moved to the Slytherin table again while Hermione told him about how he couldn't get sick while the exams where just around the corner.

Malfoys eyes still lingered on him.

"I'm- I'm just", Harry whispered, "I'm just in…I just…"

"Love this!", Ron said loudly while shoving another piece of bread into his mouth. Harry blushed again, he felt his face burning from ear to ear down to his neck.

Hermione followed Harrys gaze and when Malfoy realized that she was looking at him, he quickly stood up and left the Great Hall followed by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"You know, Harry, if there is anything I can do, let me know."

She sounded a little worried. Harry didn't notice, his thoughts were spinning around in his head.

Tbc.


End file.
